In Heaven I Will Meet Thee
by Akira Lin
Summary: Draco is a Vampire. He is to forever live as 17. What happens when he finds a terrible looking Hermione wandering the grounds at night? One Shot DMHG. There is also a sequel to this now, "Fulfilling the Wrongly Fulfilled"


**_In Heaven I will meet thee_**  
  
_Disclaimer_: The Chars all belong to J.K. not me!  
  
_(A/N: I became fascinated by Vampires, and thought I would turn my favorite character Draco a bit to make a story. The title sucks.. but oh well I'll stop gibbering, so pwez read&reply!!)  
_

I watched the last of the sun's red rays disappear behind the mountains. The sun.. a blessing to all living, but a curse to me. I jumped down delicately from the tower that I was sitting on and landed just as soft and silently on the wet grass. (A/N: I got this image from Underworld.. Great movie :P) A life without the blue sky, without the birds chirping, without any brightness. Still I lived it, cursing the sun, cursing my appearance.. cursing what I am: A vampire.  
  
Night fell, casting everything with darkness. I walked across the wet lawn, heading for my only home, Hogwarts. I had the lessons I can't have during the day at night. I hated my life. Hated everything about me. Hated being a Vampire.  
  
I missed all the things normal people did.. running around in the sun, food, quidditch.. yet I still lived, for I was immortal. I would live forever at the age of 17, or die by being staked at the heart with a vampire hunter's knife. But no one but the staff knew I was a Vampire. So I was quite safe.  
  
Then I suddenly sensed a presence in my path. I quickly hid behind a tree. It was a girl crying, not paying attention to where she was walking. I squinted as the moonlight shone on her face. As white as snow, lips as red as blood, and brown eyes that were covered by a large quantity of brown hair. I discarded my hiding place and stood in front of her.  
  
"What's up Granger?" I said without any hesitation. Close up, I noticed that her robes were ripped violently, nearly showing her full chest, her lips were cut, and her delicate face had many bruises. Ever since I turned into a Vampire, my heart had become more evil, yet more soft. I understood what grief was, but now I understood what the real evil was too.  
  
"Go away Malfoy. What are you doing at this hour?" she said wiping her eyes. I looked at her. She was limping. I quickly understood what had happened to her. "Who did this to you?" I asked without thinking. Granger glared at me. "People like you." She snapped. I ran my finger over the cut rim of her robes. She flinched at my cold touch. "Who?" I said this time exercising a bit of my aura over her. More tears leaked out of her eyes. "Blaise Zabini, your closest friend!" She screamed.  
  
I said nothing. Granger was raped. Raped by my best friend. Well.. my ex- friend. I no longer had friends, no longer had anybody. My mother and father discarded me when they found out that I was bitten by a vampire and had turned into one. I lived at Hogwarts, feeding on animals in the Forbidden Forest, and studying by dark.  
  
"I'm sorry Granger." I said automatically. Her wet eyes stared into my icy ones. Then she suddenly lost her balance and fell into my arms and sobbed. "It's ok." I muttered occasionally, stroking her messy hair. She sobbed into my arms, and the night went by, without me attending my classes, and without her going back to her dorm.  
  
After what felt like an hour, she finally relaxed and her sobs ceased. She had fallen asleep. I took off my cloak, wrapped it round her and held her tightly in my arms. I took a deep breath, checked that she was asleep, and flew up to Griffindor Tower. I laid(SP?) her gently on her bed, looked at her one last time, whispered good night and soothing words to her, and jumped out of Griffindor Tower. I felt something I never felt before. Love.  
  
------  
  
"Have you seen Draco?"  
  
Hermione Granger was looking all over for Draco, and she got no sign of him. She had slept peacefully last night. She smiled grimly. Draco Malfoy.. the name kept repeating in her mind.  
  
'Being raped and spending the night in your enemies hands can do weird things to you..' she thought to herself. Indeed, 24 hours before, she would've murdered Draco Malfoy with her bare hands if she could. But now.. she somehow felt that he was.. well.. different.  
  
And she needed to see Draco Malfoy anyways.. She had a mission to finish, and she better do it quick before she got any feelings for the kid.  
  
------  
  
I sat at my tower, arranging my books into a neat pile and putting them into my bag. I had entered all my classes that required no outside activity, which was Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. Other things, I had to take at night. I watched the sun set again, hidden in the dark corner of the tower. If the rays were to touch me, I would burn to ashes. My eyes stung, but I kept looking at the sun. And it went down behind the mountains, and a red glare was left behind, making my vision obscured. I shook my head to clear it off, and jumped down from my tower as usual.  
  
To my guilt and disappointment, I hoped that I will be seeing Granger again. But I wasn't supposed to love. It would awaken my desire to feed on humans. For the whole day, I sometimes sensed Granger's attempt to find me, but I hid in my tower, and during classes, I avoided meeting her in the corridors.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
I looked up, and saw Hermione running towards me. I should just fly up, pretend that she saw a mirage of me. I should. I couldn't meet her again. Not after what had happened last night. Not after falling in love with her. I don't know how much my conscious would stand before I lose it and feed on her. But my feet stayed firmly on the ground, Granger came up to me, panting and clutching her side.  
  
"Draco, thanks for yesterday.. but.. I need to tell you something.."  
  
I put my finger on her lips to hush her. "Not a word." I said. I knew somehow that it would break my heart. I didn't know what she was going to say exactly, but my aura told me that it wasn't good news.  
  
"Can you Apparate?" I asked softly. She nodded. "Then come with me. You can apparate back later."  
  
I took her in my arms and flew towards the sea in an impossible speed, my cloak billowing fiercely to the rhythm of the wind. I felt her gasp. In a few moments, we were there. The place I always loved.. the beach.  
  
"Sit with me tonight." I muttered. She sat next to me, and opened her mouth for questions, but I stopped her by giving her a light kiss. "Don't ask." I muttered. We sat in silence, listening to the waves.  
  
"I know you're a Vampire." Said Hermione quietly. She leaned on my shoulder. "I knew since when you were first bitten. But... I realized this just yesterday. Doing so much research on you, and finding out so much about you.. I took pity on you at first.. which turned into.. love."  
  
I felt the piercing pain in my heart. She loved me.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco.. But.. I'm just so sorry.." she muttered. I looked down at her. She was taking out a long blade. A Vampire Hunter's knife. I gasped and felt my fangs grow rapidly. I wriggled out of her grasp.  
  
"Granger!" I yelled. I saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. I'm a Vampire Hunter. That's why I knew what you were. That's why I looked into your past.. that's why I tried to find out everything about you." She pointed the knife at my heart. "I don't want to do this. I love you."  
  
Then I suddenly felt warmth in my heart. My fangs shrunk. I was loved. She really loved me. I was loved. For the first time in my life.  
  
"Do it." I muttered. And kissed her. A lover's kiss. I felt the blade slowly cutting into my skin. But I didn't end the kiss. The blade cut in deeper. I winced. She pulled back. "I love you Draco. I'm sorry."  
  
I didn't say anything. The cold blade touched the edge of my heart. If it were to pierce my heart, I would die. But.. I couldn't stand it. I grasped Granger's hands. "No.." I slowly muttered. I realized the aura taking power over me. 'No'.. it cried. 'No you can't die yet.. fight for it.. fight for your immortality'.. I gulped and pushed Granger back. She skillfully broke her fall. I made to fly upwards, but Granger caught me in a hug. "You can't do this!" she yelled. I felt my fangs grow again. 'This isn't happening..' I thought. I threw her off me with my impossible strength. "Stay back if you don't want to become like me!" I yelled. I felt the wounds heal again, and grinned insanely. "You didn't reach my heart." I said. Granger wiped the tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's your aura." She muttered. I smirked. "Yeah." I said. "Sorry Granger, I must get going. If you stop me, I'll kill you. And.. I don't want to do that, so stay back."  
  
I turned, and walked slowly towards the beach, ready to fly towards the night's sky.  
  
"Malfoy!" Granger yelled. I turned, and for a moment, I saw the flash of moonlight reflected on the cold blade. Then it stuck right through my heart.  
  
I fell on my knees and gulped. Granger was in the distance, her hand still high up in the air from the throw of her knife.  
  
"I miscalculated you." I muttered. Granger smiled grimly. "You did.. see you in heaven."  
  
Silent tears traveled down my pale cheeks. I smiled. "See you in heaven." I echoed.  
  
**End.**  
  
_(A/N: How was it? Replies pwez and I welcome any constructive criticism!)_


End file.
